Cuentos de Hadas segun Avatar
by Eowynd
Summary: Versiones libres de cuentos e historias famosas, pero con los personajes de Avatar. Serán casi todos Zutara. Por fin el tercer cuento arriba. El Fantasma de la Opera. Apto para todos. Al lado de cada capitulo esta la clasificación. Saludos
1. Katara Roja y el Zuko Feroz es Lemon

**Katara roja y el Zuko feroz**

**Fanfic de Avatar The Last Airbender. The Leyend of Aang**

**Zuko x Katara**

aclaraciones: los mismos de siempre en cuanto a los derechos. Los pensamientos estan en letra _cursiva_

Katara era una chica de preparatoria que acababa de cumplir 15 años y que comenzaba hoy en su nueva escuela, la misma a la que iba su hermano Sokka, pero él era un par de años mayor asi que estaba en un curso superior al de ella. Ademas de ser parte de un club de socer por lo que hoy tenia que levantarse mas temprano y por eso no la acompaño. De todos modos iba con buen tiempo asi que aprovecho para ir mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas. Había ropa tan linda, tal vez el fin de semana convenciera a Grangran de venir de compras con ella. Fue en ese momento, cuando paso frente a un callejon, que escucho unos ruidos. Se acerco con cuidado y vio como seis tipos atacaban a un joven, quien trataba de defenderse de ellos lanzando algo que parecia fuego control, pero el poco espacio no le estaba favoreciendo. Katara vio un hidrante rojo y usando su agua control les lanzo un enorme chorro que los mando a volar bantante lejos dandole ocasión al joven de poder contraatacar con una llamarada mucho más potente haciendo que corrieran despavoridos.

Katara se acerco al chico y lo encontro sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y una mano sobre su rostro. Katara se arrodillo frente a él, saco un pañuelo y trato de limpiarle la sangre del rostro, pero el le tomo la mano y la detuvo

- tenemos que limpiar la herida

- no es necesario

- como que no? Estas sangrando mucho! -le contesto Katara. Él levanto la cabeza y lo primero que ella vio fueron unos ojos de intenso color ambar como nunca antes había visto. Y lo segundo que vio fue una horrible cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, justo por donde escurria la sangre. Con razón no queria que lo tocara o que lo viera. Katara se solto y le paso el pañuelo con cuidado por el rostro para limpiarle. El chico no se nego y tan sólo se quedo quieto. Katara vio en su uniforme que tenia la misma insignia que ella, lo que significaba que eran compañeros de instituto, pero lo más probable es que estuvieran en cursos distintos

- mí nombre es Katara ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Zuko -contesto secamente. Katara suspiro, era difícil conversar con el chico. Saco una botella de agua que traia en su bolso y usando su agua control la uso para sanar la herida de la cabeza. El chico la miro asombrado

- no sabía que los maestros agua pudieran sanar heridas también

- es que no todos pueden hacerlo, sólo uno de cada cincuenta o algo asi tienen el don de curar -dijo regresando el agua a la botella- bien, ya estas listo, aunque igual después deberias ver a un medico, sólo para estar seguros de que no es grave

- me siento bien -dijo levantandose con cuidado mientras Katara hacia lo mismo- no creo que necesite un doctor

- esta bien ¿Caminamos juntos hasta la escuela? -entonces Zuko noto que usaba el uniforme de las chicas de su escuela y dijo

- de acuerdo... -salieron del callejon y cuando vieron la hora tuvieron que darse prisa ya que por culpa de esos matones perdieron mucho tiempo y no querian llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Cuando llegaron a la entrada antes de separarse Zuko dijo

- gracias Katara -fue casi un susurro, pero ella igual lo escucho

- de nada Zuko -le contesto con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en lo orgulloso y misterioso que parecia este chico

**A la Hora del Almuerzo - ese mismo día**

Katara se dirigia con sus amigas a almorzar bajo uno de los árboles cuando una le pregunto

- ¿de dónde conoces a Zuko, Katara?

- nos conocimos en el camino hacia acá hoy en la mañana ¿porqué me lo preguntas Myonfa?

- es que Zuko es un misterio, desde que llego hace tres años, no se sabe nada de él, o al menos eso es lo que dice mí hermano mayor al menos

- en serio? -Katara alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad

- claro, por ejemplo, nadie sabe como se hizo esa quemadura que tiene en el lado izquierdo de su cara -dijo otra chica llamada Chunyan

- por eso a varios les llamo la atención verte llegar con él en la mañana -explico Myonfa mientras se acomodaban bajo el árbol

- igual, yo no creo que sea malo, es solo muy orgulloso -comento Katara. En ese instante Suki, Yue y un malhumorado Sokka se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellas

- Katara¿Qué demonios hacias con el cara quemada de Zuko esta mañana?

- no le digas asi Sokka!! -le contesto Katara levantandose

- Sokka tú hermana tiene razón, no es bueno expresarse asi de la gente -dijo Yue con su dulce voz. Sokka se calmo, pero no se quedo callado

- de todos modos, no te quiero cerca de ese antisocial, es muy peligroso -Katara tomo su botella con agua, formo una burbuja y la puso sobre la boca y la nariz de su hermano. Sokka trataba de deshacerse de la pelota de agua, pero sin exito. Ademas de estar comenzando a colocarse azul por la falta de aire, sólo cuando estuvo casi morado Katara libero a su hermano regresando el agua a la botella. Sokka respiraba con grandes bocanadas y trataba de decirle

- le dire... a gran gran... lo que hiciste...

- y yo le dire como te comportaste y como hablabas y seguro que me encontrara la razón, ahora vete que quiero almorzar con mis amigas -Sokka se levanta y se va seguido de Sukki y Yue

**Semanas después**

- Katara, puedo pedirte un favor? -dijo Yue en el patio del instituto a la hora del almuerzo

- si claro Yue -Katara no se imaginaba que podría pedirle

- veras, se acerca mí cumpleaños y tengo invitaciones para todos en el salón, pero ¿podrías darle tú la suya a Zuko?

- y porque no se la das tú? Seguro que le gustara que lo invites

- es que, es tan serio que no se como hablarle, y ademas tú te llevas mejor con él y seguro que aceptara si eres tú la que lo invita -dijo Yue extendiendo dos sobres blancos con una caligrafia muy linda. Katara los toma y los lee

- ¿también hay para mí?

- claro que si, no seria justo que sólo invitara a Sokka -dijo con una tierna sonrisa. _Con razón le gusta tanto a Sokka_

- esta bien Yue, yo le dire a Zuko, aunque no prometo nada

- muchas gracias Katara -Yue se va y Katara sale tras Zuko, quien probablemente estaria tomando sol en la azotea como era su costumbre

**En la Azotea**

- Zuko! Zuko! -Katara comenzo a llamarlo al verlo cerca de la baranda. Él se giro y al verla su corazón dio un bonito latido, como le pasaba desde hacia algún tiempo. Era la única que lo trataba con amabilidad y que, a pesar de ser una chica, no salio corriendo al ver su cicatriz. Pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, era lo mejor, asi no sufriria un rechazo que no creia poder soportar.

- ¿qué pasa Katara¿porque tan contenta?

- Yue nos invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños -dijo pasandole la invitación- vas a ir ¿cierto?

- Yue no se rinde -dijo abriendo el sobre y leyendolo mientras que a Katara no le gusto nada oir eso

- a que te refieres Zuko?

- Yue y yo somos vecinos desde pequeños y siempre me ha invitado a sus cumpleaños. Cuando niño iba a todos, pero luego... bueno, deje de asistir, aunque todos los años me invita igual

_- Yue me engaño¿quien lo diria?_ Y entonces vas a ir o no?

- qué pasa si digo que no?

- bueno, si no quieres no te puedo obligar, pero yo no conozco a dirección o como llegar, pero si fueramos juntos... -Y fue entonces que Zuko tuvo una gran idea

- esta bien, ire al cumpleaños de Yue -Katara sonrio

- en serio? Que bien!

- incluso podriamos juntarnos aqui en la escuela y yo te lleavria hasta allá ¿te parece bien Katara?

- por mí perfecto Zuko

**Par de días después**

Katara iba con Zuko en el tren camino a los departamentos donde Zuko y Yue vivian y en donde seria la fiesta. Ella estaba muy contenta porque era la primera vez que su abuela la dejaba quedarse hasta tan tarde, seguro había influido que su hermano estaria allí y que ademas adoraba a Yue por considerarla toda una señorita, pero no le importaba ya que se iba de fiesta

- aca nos tenemos que bajar Katara -dijo Zuko tomandola del brazo para que no se perdiera entre tanta gente mientras el tren se detenia en la estación en la estación y se abrian las puertas. Katara se sintio enrojecer cuando sintio la mano de Zuko sobre brazo. Era tan firme y calida, no importaba si hacia frio, su piel y sus manos siempre eran calidas

_quizas los maestros fuego sean asi de calientes siempre gracias a su elemento_

Y entonces no pudo evitar imaginar que se sentiria tener esas manos calientes recorriendo toda su piel desnuda de arriba a abajo mientras...

- Katara, te sientes bien? Te ves un poco roja -le pregunto Zuko mientras caminaban por el anden hacia la salida de la estación

- es que había mucha gente en el tren y me dio calor -mintio y rezo para que le creyera

- segura?

- si claro

- de acuerdo, vamos entonces -dijo mientras subian la escalera electrica

_Dios mio! en que estas pensando Katara?_

Por fin habían llegado al edificio donde seria la fiesta y Zuko saco las llaves de la reja exterior y pasaron, en el hall de acceso los recibio un portero quien los saludo. Caminaron hasta el ascensor y Zuko apreto el numero del piso. Instantes después la puerta del ascensor se abrio y Zuko llevo a Katara hacia la derecha y mientras ella buscaba el regalo en su bolso, no vio como Zuko abria la puerta con sus llaves

- vamos Katara, ya nos abrieron la puerta -Katara entro primero y Zuko tras ella cerrando la puerta. Apenas entro Katara noto que algo andaba mal y cuando se giro para ver a Zuko este la acorralo contra la pared y la beso con fuerza. Katara abrio los ojos en sorpresa, para luego cerrarlos y corresponder el beso. Cuando les falto el aire se separaron y Zuko dijo en su oido

- me gustas Katara - a ella le dieron cosquillas, pero aun asi dijo

- y tú a mí Zuko -dijo colocando su mano sobre su cicatriz

- es en serio? -pregunto mirandola a los ojos

- claro que si -contesto antes de besarlo de nuevo. Zuko la abrazo con más fuerza y Katara le hecho los brazos al cuello para profundizar el beso. Luego el bajo hasta su cuello donde continuo depositando besos meintras ella gemia y jugaba con sus manos en su cabello

**Donde Yue y Sokka**

- ¿porque Katara se demora tanto en llegar? -decia Sokka mientras preparaba la musica para la fiesta y Yue colocaba bebidas en la mesa

- no te preocupes, si algo malo hubiera pasado ya lo sabriamos

**Donde Zuko y Katara**

- Oh Zuko! -Katara no pudo evitar gemir cuando Zuko bajo hasta sus pechos para morder y chupar la punta de sus pezones mientras sus manos recorrian su estomago y su cintura y las manos de ella trataban de sacarle esa camiseta que traia puesta. Zuko se detuvo solo un instante para ayudar a Katara a quitarle la camiseta y luego volver su concentración a lo que estaba haciendo sobre los pechos de la morena. Ella usaba sus manos para acariciarlo hasta donde le fuera posible y entonces él comenzo a bajar por su abdomen hasta su cintura donde se encontro con los jeans de ella que comenzo a desabrochar para luego bajarselo por las piernas hasta quitarselos totalmente, entonces comenzo a acariciarlas y a darle besos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Katara donde se encontro con su ropa interior. Levanto el rostro y dijo

- creo que te va a gustar lo que viene

**Donde Yue y Sokka**

- ¿porque demonios Katara no contesta el celular? -Sokka ya estaba histerico mientras marcaba por quinta vez

- no se te ocurre que a lo mejor hay mucho ruido y por eso no lo escucha? -comento Yue tranquila y con una sonrisa

**Donde Zuko y Katara**

- AAAAHHHH -grito en ese momento Katara mientras Zuko aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas- oh Dios!

- ¿lo sientes? -dijo en su oido- ¿como encajamos?

- si -le contesto también en el oido- me encajas perfectamente

- Por Dios! no aguanto más -dijo Zuko sin dejar de embestir

- yo tampoco -dijo Katara mientras le hundia las uñas en la espalda

**Donde Yue y Sokka**

- por fin te diganste aparecer Katara -dijo Sokka apenas cruzaron la puerta- estas con casi dos horas de atraso

- no molestes Sokka, el tren estaba imposible, por eso nos demoramos -dijo Katara

- te dije que no te preocuparas Sokka -dijo Yue- no les paso nada malo, como yo te dije

- feliz cumpleaños Yue -dijo Zuko entregandole un paquete color negro y dorado, junto con un abrazo

- gracias Zuko, vengan la fiesta esta comenzando

**Fin de Katara Roja y el Zuko Feroz**


	2. Katara bella y Zuko bestia I para Todos

**Cuentos de Hadas segun Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"La Bella y la Bestia"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**nota 2: lo que salga en**_** cursiva **_**son pensamientos de los personajes**

Hace muchos años había un viejo comerciante llamado Iroh quien tenia cuatro hijos, todos adoptados luego de la muerte de su hijo Lu Ten, sus nombres eran: Sokka, Katar, aang y Toph. Cada uno era muy diferente entre si, pero todos especiales como Toph que era ciega, pero era una poderosa maestra tierra con un gran sentido del tacto y del oido.

Vivian en el reino tierra y el viejo Iroh comerciaba en todos los otros reinos para traer siempre lo mejor para sus clientes y familia.

Era una calurosa mañana de verano y el viejo Iroh estaba a punto de partir en un nuevo viaje por lo que estaba despidiendose de sus hijos

-este viaje no sera muy largo, pero espero que sabran comportarse mientras estoy lejos

- no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí -dijo Sokka tan confiado como siempre

-Katara, se que tu los mantendras en orden mientras dure mi viaje

-si padre, no te preocupes y viaja tranquilo

- antes de partir, desean que les traiga algo en particular del viaje?

Y entonces todos comenzaron a pedir distintas cosas, pero Katara sólo pidio unas flores para el jardín. Sus hermanos se rieron de ella, pero el viejo Iroh no y asi se lo prometio. Entonces monto sobre el pajaro-caballo y salio rumbo a la nacion del fuego

- muy bien, a prepararse todos para el desayuno, es un largo día -les dijo Katara a sus hermanos mientras los llevaba al interior de la casa

El viejo Iroh iba muy tranquilo por un sendero del bosque cuando fue atacado por un grupo de asaltantes que lo golpearon duramente y lo abandonaron dandolo por muerto...

Cuando recobro la conciencia se hallo a si mismo tendido en una cama lleno de vendas y con un suculento desayuno a su lado, en ese momento desde la puerta una figura alta y con voz profunda dijo

-eres bienvenido a mi hogar hasta que estes completamente sano, puedes ir a cualquier lugar que quieras excepto el ala sur de mí hogar

- muchas gracias por ayudar a un anciano como yo señor

El viejo Iroh desayuno con mucho apetito y luego de bañarse y vestirse se dedico a recorrer los jardines del lugar donde encontro exoticas plantas y flores y recordando a su querida Katara se acerco con la intencion de transplantar alguna en un recipiente cercano cuando la voz de quien lo habia recibido sono por todo el jardin acompañado de una llamarada que paso rozando las manos del viejo Iroh, pero la planta no corrio con la misma suerte y termino en un monton de cenizas

- ¡Ladron! ¡Como te atreves! ¡Luego de todo lo que hice por ti!

- por favor señor, no te confundas, yo no queria robarte, solo queria pedirte esta flor para mí hija. Ella es muy noble y sólo esto me pidio cuando sali de viaje

Ante esto la figura salio mas hacia la luz y el viejo Iroh se puso palido cuando vio a la horrible criatura que tenia en frente

- entonces si me dices la verdad iras con la planta a tú hogar y ella debera venir a quedarse conmigo, si no lo haces, sabre que mientes y te buscare hasta matarte

Asi, con mucha pena en el corazón el viejo Iroh, tomo sus cosas y emprendio el camino de regreso a su hogar

Cuando llego, sus hijos se sorprendieron de verlo llegar tan pronto y cuando el viejo Iroh les conto todo lo que hubiera pasado estos reaccionaron cada cual a su manera

- dejenmelo a mí y mi boomerang, con nosotros basta para acabar con esa bestia -gritaba Sokka por todo el cuarto

- no Sokka, por lo que cuenta nuestro padre, esa bestia es muy peligrosa y n quiero poner en riesgo a nadie de nuestra familia -le dijo Katara- yo ire y hablare con él, tal vez pueda converncerlo de perdonarnos

- lamento mucho haberte puesto en este aprieto hija mia

- no digas eso padre, fui yo quien te pidio las flores antes de partir

Asi pues, fue como Katara abandono el lugar que tanto tiempo llamo Hogar y a los que llamaba familia para ir a los dominios de la bestia. El viaje fue corto y al llegar Katara fue recibida por extrañas criaturas que amablemente acomodaron todo en un lujoso cuarto, digno de una princesa

Tenia la cama más grande que hubiera visto nunca con cortinas y doseles rodeandola. Las cortinas de las ventanas eran de terciopelo y brocato. El suelo estaba cubierto por finisimas alfombras del pais del aire, jarrones del pais de agua, pinturas y esculturas del pais del fuego. Todo era de lo mas fino y de lo mejor. Realmente era un cuarto digo de la realeza. Entonces una extraña criatura aparecio en su cuarto y le dijo

- nuestro amo desea invitar a la señorita a cenar con él a las ocho ¿que debo comunicarle? -Katara se miro las ropas que traia en sus bolsos y le dijo

- me encantaria, pero no creo tener ropa adecuada para cenar con el amo -después de todo tenia el secreto temor de acabar en un calabozo o como sirvienta por lo cual no había traido nada de ropa elegante o de fiesta

- no se preocupe, la señorita puede ocupar cualquier vestido del armario y cualquier adorno o joya del alajero -y con eso la criatura abrio una puerta que Katara no habia visto ya que estaba mimetizada con el decorado. Adentro... bueno si el cuarto era de una princesa las ropas eran de una reina. Cientos de finisimos vestidos con zapatos colgaban alrededor de Katara y abajo de estos en cajones revestidos de terciopelo miles de anillos, collares, pulseras, peines y adornos para el cabello. Katara se miro las manos y no se atrevio ni a tocar los vestidos. Se giro hacia la criatura y pregunto

- en dónde puedo darme un baño?

- por aqui señorita -la criatura abrio la puerta de la otra esquina del cuarto y fua cuando Katara creyo morir de la impresión. El aire estaba inundado de perfume y flores. Habían estatuas y juegos de agua que daban la idea de una serie de cascadas que vertian su contenido en una enorme piscina de agua caliente, rodeado todo de lozas de marfil blanco y espejos. Y en un tocador todos los aceites, jabones, esencias y perfumes que uno pudiera necesitar para el baño. Katara se giro hacia la criatura y dijo

- comuniquele a vuestro amo que con gusto cenare con él a esa hora.

- si la señorita desea algo mas sólo tiene que llamr y le sera traido -con esto la extraña criatura hizo una reverencia y salio del baño dejandola sola. Asi que comenzo a desvestirse para entrar a la piscina de agua caliente

_- Quizas el señor de este lugar no sea tan malo, después de todo me ha tratado como a una invitada y no como a una ladrona, como creia. Tal vez en la cena pueda hablar con él y pedirle que perdone a mi padre y su falta_

** En el Comedor **

_este lugar es enorme y muy bello _-pensaba Katara mientras entraba al gran comedor bellamente vestida de rojo y dorado con un peinado que resaltaba su rostro y cuello. Realmente parecia una reina.

Al centro había una larga mesa de mantel blanco y en cada extremo una silla y alli frente ella parada en el rincon mas obscuro habia una alta figura que al verla entrar dijo con voz profunda

- cuál es tu nombre?

- soy Katara, hija de Iroh

-yo soy el señor del castillo y estos son mis dominios... Nadie entra o sale de aqui sin que yo lo sepa o lo autorice... Mi voluntad es ley y todos me obedecen...

Estaras aqui hasta que lo considere conveniente Katara, hija de Iroh. No podras salir del castillo ni ir hacia el ala sur de este, sin embargo podras ir a todas las demas partes y hacer lo que te plazca durante los dias. Sin embargo deberas comer conmigo todas tus comidas sin excusas ni excepciones. ¿He sido claro Katara, hija de Iroh? -Katara queria gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero decidio que no seria conveniente ya que su plan era convencerlo de perdonar a su padre, asi que dijo

-si señor, habeis sido muy claro

- sentaos para que nos sirvan la cena -dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, ella lo hizo. En ese momento la criatura salio a la luz y Katara logro apenas contener un grito, aunque su expresión la traiciono. La criatura era como un lobo gigante de pelo negro azuloso que caminaba en dos pies. Llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa en color rojo y negro. Sus ojos eran dorados como el sol y curiosamente no tenian un aura malvada aunque parecian decepcionados de su reacción asi que rápidamente trato de arreglarlo diciendo

-su señoria sabe mi nombre, pero yo aun no se el suyo ¿Cómo debo llamaros señor?

- hace tanto tiempo que nadie me llama por mi nombre que no lo recuerdo con claridad.

- ya veo... -Katara supo que era una excusa, pero no lo contradijo, según el relato del viejo Iroh no era conveniente ya que parecia tener poder sobre el fuego.

_- porque soy tan estupido? No me costaba decirle mi nombre _Espero que os guste la cena, son platillos tipicos de vuestra nación de la tierra

- os agradesco el detalle, pero en realidad yo naci en la tribua agua del sur

- en serio? Ya decia yo que no os pareciais al viejo comerciante

- en realidad, todos somos huerfanos de la guerra y el señor Iroh nos recogio a todos luego de perder a su hijo LuTen. Es cierto que aunque él no sea mí padre y Aang y Toph no sean mis hermanos yo los quiero como si realmente lo fueran -dijo Katara mientars servian la cena

- debe ser gradable tener una familia que se preocupe por uno -dijo la bestia con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

- lo es, mi hermano Sokka y yo la estabamos pasando muy mas hasta el día que Iroh nos recogio

- fueron muy afortunados entonces

Asi continuo la cena por un rato mas hasta que se hizo tarde y la bestia acompaño a Katara hasta su habitación

- buenas noches señorita Katara

- buenas noches su señoria...

- Zuko... ese es mi nombre... podéis llamarme Zuko... -dijo casi inaudiblemente. Katara sonrio y dijo

- entonces vuestra señoria puede decirme Katara a secas sin tanta formalidad

- esta bien... Katara... nos veremos mañana al desayuno

- hasta mañana entonces... Zuko

Si los lobospudieran sonrojarse este habría parecido tomate y es que hacia tanto tiempo que nadie lo trataba con amabilidad. Ademas se trataba de una linda chica, y por alguna razón su nombre se oia muy bien cuando ella lo decia.

Se giro y con una última inclinación de cabeza se despidio de ella

Fin I Parte


	3. Katara bella y Zuko bestia II para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas segun Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"La Bella y la Bestia"**

**II Parte**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**nota 2: lo que salga en**_** cursiva **_**son pensamientos de los personajes**

**A la Mañana Siguiente **

_- este lugar es gigantesco ¿a dónde llevara esta puerta? _-esa mañana Katara habia decidido recorrer el castillo, evitando el ala sur y ahora se encontraba frente a una enorme puerta de roble por la cual se sentia una agradable brisa. Al abrirla Katara se encontro con un enorme invernadero, pero estaba bastante descuidado, muchas plantas estaban secas, habia suciedad por todos lados y parecia que nadie habia entrado en años. Entonces vio a una criatura de las que trabajaban en el castillo, que traia un balde con agua y la vertia en unos maceteros

- que es lo que haces? -le pregunto. La criatura se giro, hizo una reverencia y dijo

- traigo agua para las plantas de mi señora

- tu señora?

- la madre del señor Zuko, mi señora Ursa, ella adoraba las flores, y los animales. Antes en el estanque habian familias de patos tortuga, pero ahora ya no hay nada aqui

- y de dónde sale el agua? -pregunto Katara

- de una cascada artificial que hay mas alla, caia en la fuente y luego era llevada a todas las plantas por esas canaletas, pero ahora ya no funciona bien y por eso hay que acarrearla, pero es muy pesado -entonces Katara se giro hacia la direccion en que estaba la cascada artificial y le dijo a la criatura

- cuál es tu nombre?

- Shen, señorita

- bien, Shen ¿qué tal si arreglamos este jardin y lo dejamos como nuevo?

- en serio? Me encantaria!!

- muy bien, lo primero sera traer el agua hasta aca

- pero como lo haremos

- observa bien -entonces Katara respiro profundamente y comenzo a realizar sus movimientos de agua control formando una enorme masa de agua sobre sus cabezas que luego hizo estallar como una fina lluvia sobre el jardin. La criatura la miraba extrañada y asombrada, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- muchas gracias señorita Katara, la señora Ursa estaria muy contenta -desde la puerta un impresionado Zuko miraba la escena con nostalgia

_madre... te extraño..._

Asi paso el tiempo y Katara comenzo a sentirse cada vez mas como en su hogar y cada vez mas encariñada con la bestia de nombre Zuko. Había aprendido que aunque todos aqui eran de apariencia extraña eran todos muy amables y buenos con ella y parecian ser muy leales con su señor Zuko. Durante la cena parecia lejana y suspiro varias veces lo que hizo que Zuko le preguntara

- te sientes mal Katara?

- no... bueno, es sólo que tengo nostalgia y me gustaria saber como se encuentran todos en casa. Es que tengo la sensacion de que ha psado mucho tiempo desde que llegue aqui

- en realidad son como tres meses desde que llegaste aqui

- en serio? no pense que fuera tanto tiempo

- si quieres ir a verlos por mi no hay problema Katara -aunque trato de sonar seguro su voz se quebro levemente. Y Katara lo noto

- estas seguro Zuko? Ralmente no es un problema? -Katara trato de que la voz no le saliera muy entusiasmada, no queria que él creyera que estaba feliz por dejarlo, por que eso no era del todo cierto, una parte de ella se sentia triste por eso

- claro que no, despues de todo tienes una bonita familia a la cual tienes que cuidar. Ordenare a los criados que luego de la cena llevenbaúles a tú cuarto para que te ayuden a preparar tús cosas para el viaje

- pero yo no tengo tantas cosas como para llenar baules Zuko

- tienes todo lo que has usado en este tiempo, más todas las cosas que quieras llevarles a ellos de regalo

- pero eso es demasiado Zuko, no puedo aceptarlo -Katara sabía que con lo valioso que era el collar que traia puesto podría haber comprado la mitad de su ciudad natal en el país del agua y si suma todo ¡Era demasiado!

- no te preocupes por eso, esas cosas son tuyas, ademas te he mantenido mucho tiempo lejos de los que quieres, lo minimo que puedo hacer es recompensarlos con algunas cosas de este lugar

- entonces esta bien Zuko, mañana comenzare a prepararlo todo

**A Los Pocos Dias**

Al final Katara se habia aburrido de meter cosas en los baúles que le había pasado zuko por que estos parecian no tener fondo, seguro era algun hechizo o algo asi

Ahora se encontraba a la entrada del castillo a punto de partir tan sólo esperaba que Zuko apareciera para despedirse de ella y tuvo que esperar unbuen rato hasta que él aparecio.

- pense que ya te habias ido Katara

- sin despedirme y darte las gracias? Eso jamás, sería muy descortez, ademas necesitaba saber ¿Cuándo quieres que regrese?

- _por mi fuera no te irias _En serio pretendes regresar Katara? Porque?

- prometi quedarme contigo y vivir aqui ¿recuerdas?

- espero que no me mientas sobre eso porque no podría soportarlo. Antes de tú venida a este lugar, era como un eterno invierno donde todos los días eran oscuros y fríos, ya casi no los diferenciaba y me había acostumbrado, pero entonces llegaste tú y fue como si la brisa fresca de la primavera hubiera llegado a todos los rincones de mi hogar, si te vas los días serán aún más oscuros y frios que antes, la trizteza invadira mi corazon como un ejercito y morire

- no digas eso Zuko! entonces no ire a ningun lado! No a ese precio!

- iras porque te lo prometi y con respecto a tú pregunta tienes diez días para volver, si no llegas al onceavo o decides no volver entonces morire -tomo de la mano a Katara y la ayudo a subir al carruaje, ella trato de oponerse, pero era como tratar de detener el tren del pais tierra con una sola mano ¡Imposible!

Asi que por mas que lucho fue metida dentro del carro, Zuko cerro la puerta y le indico al cochero que partiera.

Cuando el carro de Katara paso la puerta de entrada de la ciudad llamo de inmediato la atención de todos, pues parecia un carro de la realeza extranjera y cuando se detuvo frente a la casa del comerciante Iroh todos se acercaron a rodearlo mientras que Sokka, Aang y Toph salian a recibir a quien fuera el que viniera a verlos.

Entonces la puerta se abrio y pudieron ver como una hermosa princesa bellamente ataviada descendia de este. Estaban boquiabiertos, pero fue mejor cuando ella les dijo mientras extendia los brazos hacia ellos

- ¿acaso no piensan saludar a su querida hermana como es debido?

- ¿Katara? -ninguno podía creerlo, asi que corrieron hasta ella y la abrazaron.

- pero ¿cómo? -pregunto Aang

- es una larga historia -dijo ella- ¿cómo han estado?

- Katara, debes entrar a ver a nuestro padre de inmediato- dijo Toph tomandola e la mano- se puso muy enfermo hace uns días, el medico dijo que fue la angustia de no saber como estabas

- eso es terrible!!! Vamos a verlo! -tardaron muy poco en llegar al cuarto de Iroh y cuando vio a Katara exclamo

- estas preciosa mi querida hija!! Cuanto gusto me da verte!!

Asi pues bajo los cuidados de su hija Katara el viejo Iroh mejoro rápidamente y pronto pudo volver a sus actividades. Todos en la casa estaban muy contentos porque Katara había vuelto y les trajo objetos muy hermosos para todos, eran tantos que el viejo iroh había puesto varios a la venta y ademas de haber ganado mucho dinero su reputación de comerciante crecio enormemente y gente de todos lados venia a ver su tienda.

- ¿cómo que vas a regresar con esa bestia? -exclamo Sokka durante la cena

- por que ya esta por cumplirse los diez días que me dio y por que se loprometi -dijo Katara

- a mí no me parece justo -dijo Aang- por su culpa papá estuvo muy enfermo y tú lejos de nosotros tanto tiempo.

- pero es lo correcto -dijo Toph- ademas Katara parece extrañarlo mucho¿cierto Katara?

- si Toph, es que ha sido tan bueno y amable conmigo

- ¿cómo puedes hablar asi de esa bestia? -gritaba Sokka

- por que él no es malo, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo sólo que se ha vuelto huraño y tosco con la gente, pero cuando lo conoces es diferente

- pero es que...

- ya basta Sokka -dijo Iroh- tú hermana dio su palabra y no va a romperla, ademas se ve que esta bien cuidada en ese lugar -gira a Katara- prometes escribirnos seguido hija mia?

- claro que si padre y si puedo conversare con Zuko para que los deje ir a visitarnos cuando sea año nuevo o antes.

Luego de la cena cuando todos se hubieran retirado, Sokka llamo aparte a Aang y le dijo

- dime Aang ¿quieres que katara se vaya con esa bestia?

- claro que no Sokka, pero ya los oiste a ambos

- ya lo sé, pero si retenemos a Katara un día más, cuando llegue la bestia estara muerta y ella sera libre

- pero como lo hacemos?

- la encerraremos en su cuarto y botaremos la llave, para cuando la encontremos ya sera tarde

- esta bien Sokka

Al otro día Katara se desperto un poco tarde y fue cuando quiso bajar a darse un baño que noto que estaba encerrada

- Sokk! Aang! Toph! Padre!

- no te preocupes Katara, Toph y nuestro padre fueron a buscar al cerrajero, estaran de regreso en una hora o dos -dijo Sokka desde el otro lado

- pero no puedo esperar tanto! Zuko! Él debe estar muy mal!! -lagrimas corrian por el rostro de Katara. En ese momento un fuerte ruido se escucho afuera y una de las extrañas criaturas que servian a Zuko aparecio por el marco de la ventana montado sobre un granbisonte volador

- señorita Katara! Venga por favor! El amo Zuko esta muy mal!! -Katara tomo un abrigo, salio por la ventana y monto sobre el bisonte volador. Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Katara corrio al lado de Zuko quien yacia muy debil en una enorme cama

- ¡Zuko! lNo te mueras !

- Katara? Pense que no vendrias

- lamento llegar tarde, no fue mí intención...

- lo sé, pero ahora seras libre y ya notendras que vivir con una bestia horrible como yo

- no digas eso! Tú no sabes lo que quiero! Quiero que vivas! Quiero vivir contigo aqui! Quiero que sepas que yo te amo!!

- que dijiste Katara?

- te amo Zuko...

Fue en ese instante cuando algo extraño comenzo a pasar, el cuerpo de Zuko comenzo a temblar y con cada temblor su cuerpo iba cambiando...

Las garras eran ahora manos...

El perlo era ahora piel...

Katara estaba sorprendida y no podia hablar

Para cuando todo acabo en la cama ya no había una bestia con forma de lobo sino un apuesto joven de cabellos largos y negros, piel blanca y de hermosos ojos dorados como el sol...

- ¿qué esta pasando aqui?

- que por fin el hechizo que mí hermana Azula me mando hacer con los brujos esta roto y todo gracias ti mí querida Katara

- entonces... ¿este eres tú realmente?

- asi es ¿decepcionada?

- en lo absoluto - dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y él la acercaba para besarla

**FIN **

gracias por sus reviews a: **Mizuhi-Chan, Zukara Love, Umizu, Aralys,baka-angel, Stepha-Chan, lefkaz y xxmabelxx**

Y un gracias bien grande a mi super amigis **Mey Black **quien por fin regreso de Europa y que siempre me da tan buenos consejos y criticas para mis fics ¡gracias por la paciencia:P

aviso:

proximo cuento:

**"El Fantasma de la Opera" **


	4. El Fantasma de la Opera I Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**nota 2: lo que salga en**_** cursiva **_**son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capitulo I**

Desde hace algunos años se dice que la casa de la Opera estaba habitada por un fantasma, pero no uno cualquiera, este era uno con gusto por la música, realmente escurridizo y peligroso, pues se decía de él que cuando algo no le gustaba o alguien lo ofendía, acababa rápidamente con él...

Pero nada de esto le importaba a la joven que estaba de pie frente a la casa de la opera, venia desde muy lejos con la intención de hacer carrera como soprano y nada iba a detenerla mucho menos los rumores de un fantasma. Asi que con paso decidido entro a la casa de la opera

- buenos días señorita ¿A quién desea ver?

- buenos días señor, desearía hablar con el dueño de la compañía para hacer una audición

- lo siento, pero no hacemos audiciones por el momento por favor regrese mañana y tal vez podamos atenderla

- pero traigo una carta de recomendación para él...

- por favor, salga y no me obligue a usar la fuerza -así la joven fue obligada a salir de la opera, pero no se rendiría. Tomo aire en sus pulmones y comenzó a cantar en medio de la calle haciendo que mucha gente volteara a verla, incluso se abrieron varias ventanas y aunque nadie lo vio desde el altillo de la opera alguien también la había visto.

De pronto una mujer se acerco a la joven y le pregunto

- disculpe señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- soy Katara y vengo de la tribu agua del sur

- mi nombre es Myonfa y me manda la señora Legadema de la escuela de canto que esta al frente de la casa de la opera. Esta interesada en saber si quiere unirsenos

- pero no tengo dinero para pagar las clases

- de eso hable con la señora Legadema por favor venga conmigo

Así la joven fue llevada ante la presencia de la dueña y maestra de la academia, la señora Legadema quien había quedado fascinada por la voz de la joven ya que la oyó desde tan lejos e hizo lo posible para convencerla de que con unas pocas clases los de la Casa de la Opera le rogarían para que cantara con ellos. Katara acepto luego de que ofrecieran pagar sus clases con trabajos para la escuela.

Una vez todo arreglado, acomodo sus cosas en un cuarto y comenzaron con sus clases de inmediato. De a poco todos los de la escuela comenzaron a llegar al escuchar la hermosa voz de Katara, la mayoría estaban admirados, pero los había también celosos de aquella voz tan maravillosa. Cuando todo termino todos aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo haciéndola sonrojar. Y es que ella siempre fue un poco tímida.

Habían pasado unos días y todo marchaba relativamente bien hasta que una noche unas chicas que estaban celosas de Katara tomaron sus cosas, las metieron en su maleta y se las tiraron a la calle. Katara salio corriendo a buscar la maleta con tan mala suerte que cayo dentro del alcantarillado. Lo que ella quería recuperar a toda costa era cierto recuerdo que le había dejado su madre y que ella consideraba como su posesión más valiosa, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se metió al alcantarillado. El olor casi la hizo desmayarse, era lo más espantoso que hubiera olido nunca, pero no podía dejarse vencer, sino perdería su tesoro más valioso.

Camino y camino por tanto rato que le dolía hasta el alma, tenia hambre, sueño... estaba totalmente agotada y pronto cayo desmayada

Fin del capitulo I


	5. El Fantasma de la Opera II Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**nota 2: lo que salga en**_** cursiva **_**son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capitulo II**

Abrio los ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo le dolia entero sin embargo no sentia frío, de hecho se sentia muy comoda y tibia. Sus ojos poco a poco se adaptaron a la poca luz que había a su alrededor el luagr era bastante sombrio y de pronto escucho una voz profunda que dijo

- por fin despertaste -Katara giro su cabeza su cabeza con cuidado y pudo ver a un hombre a su lado quien traia una mascara puesta, pero solo le cubria la mitad del rostro, la mitad izquierda. Y parecia que sus ojos eran de intenso color dorado.

- ¿dónde estoy?

- estas en mis dominios, te desmayaste en el alcantarillado y yo te encontre

- muchas gracias -le respondio mientras se acomodaba y se incorporaba en la cama donde se encontraba - mi nombre es Katara ¿Cuál es el suyo?

- mí nombre es Zuko, aunque normalmente me llaman de otra forma, pero tú llamame asi

- de acuerdo Zuko -de pronto reacciona- mis cosas! necesito encontrarlas!

- son tan importantes para ti tus cosas? -su voz sono dura

- en realidad lo que quiero recuperar es un recuerdo que me dejo mí madre, lo demas no vale nada para mí -entonces el hombre llamado Zuko esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y saco de su bolsillo una cinta de terciopelo con una joya redonda y se la mostro.

- esa es! ¿dónde la encontraste? -pregunto mientras la tomaba y se la colocaba en el cuello

- poco antes de encontrarte a ti, encontre una maleta con cosas de mujer flotando en el agua. Tus cosas las deje cerca del fuego para que se secaran

- eres muy amable Zuko, gracias por todo

- no es nada Katara, pero ¿cómo fue que viniste a parar a las alcantarillas con tus cosas?

- es que las chicas de la escuela de canto de la señora Legadema, me las tiraron por la ventana, y fue asi como llegue hasta aqui

- si entrenas tú voz con la señora Legadema es que debes ser realmente buena

- la conoces?

- desde hace años, ella sólo acepta a quienes tengan talento de verdad en su escuela

- pues tendran talento, pero no aceptan una sana competencia -dijo Katara mientras miraba sus cosas cerca del fuego

- la gente con talento siempre sera objeto de envidias a donde vaya -dijo el hombre llamado Zuko- por loq ue queda de esta noche puedes dormir aqui, mañana te llevare con Legadema

- no quiero volver a esa escuela y no es que no aprecie a Legadema, pero no quiero estar con esas chicas nunca mas en mi vida

- si haces eso, les estaras dando una victoria injustificada Katara

- entonces que puedo hacer?

- si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y yo te enseñare a mejorar tu voz y cuando regreses con Legadema habras mejorado tanto que seran ellas las que se quedaran sin voz

- en serio harias eso por mí Zuko? Pero no tengo dinero con el cual pagarte

- eso no importa Katara. Conozco demasiado bien las injusticias del mundo como para no ayudar a alguien que lo necesita como tú. Ademas la compañia me hara muy bien

- muchas gracias Zuko, eres muy amable, no sé como agradecerte

- por ahora descansa, mañana comenzaremos y te advierto que soy un maestro muy exigente

-gracias por la advertencia. Hasta mañana Zuko -dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo y se quedaba dormida

fin del capitulo II

Gracias por sus reviews a: Ailiniel de Ithilien y a alguien que dejo uno anonimo


	6. El Fantasma de la Opera III Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**nota 2: lo que salga en_ cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capítulo III**

Así pasaron varios días en los cuales Zuko ayudaba a Katara a alcanzar las notas más altas de la escala, que eran las que más problemas le daban

- ¡nunca voy a lograrlo! -grito frustrada mientras Zuko frente al piano sólo decía

- no te preocupes Katara ya estás muy cerca, con sólo un poco mas de esfuerzo y las notas fluirán por si solas.

- en serio lo crees Zuko?

- por supuesto Katara -dijo pasándole un frasco con un liquido verde- tienes un don innegable, sólo debes pulirlo

- ¿qué es este liquido verde Zuko?

- es un tónico para gargantas cansadas, con un trago tus cuerdas quedaran como nuevas

- tú siempre piensas en todo -Katara bebió de un trago el contenido y le regresa el frasco a Zuko

- ahora dale unos minutos para que actué y luego continuaremos -le dijo Zuko mientras anotaba algo en una partitura. Katara se sentó junto a él y le pregunto

- ¿compones música también?

- es una obra que estoy componiendo para la casa de la opera, será una comedia sarcástica en tres actos, aunque aún no le tengo titulo pensado

- eres increíble Zuko, enseñas canto y música, tocas piano, compones obras para la casa de la opera, ayudas damas indefensas ¿hay algo mas que deba saber?

- creo que eso es todo... -dijo Zuko mirándola fijamente. Katara no entendía porque, pero sus ojos la hechizaban, eran de un color muy hermoso, pero también tenían cierta aura de tristeza y melancolía, como si escondieran una gran pena y soledad...

- Zuko ¿porque usas esa mascara? -el rostro de él se ensombreció antes de responder

- en este mundo tan superfluo un rostro como el mío no tiene cabida

- ya veo, lamento haber preguntado no quise incomodarte

- no importa, tarde o temprano ibas a preguntármelo de todos modos. Ahora será mejor que continuemos con tus lecciones

- de acuerdo

Y así continuaron las cosas por un par de días más hasta la noche en la cual Katara se hizo la dormida y espero el regreso de Zuko, llego casi al amanecer y se acerco a Katara, al verla la creyó dormida así que se dirigió a otra cama y se recostó allí.

Cuando Katara lo creyó prudente se levanto de su cama y se acerco a él. Zuko dormía profundamente y no parecía haberse alterado por su cercanía. Trago saliva y acerco sus manos hacia la máscara que cubría el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Vacilo por un segundo, pero pudo mas su curiosidad, así que removió la máscara con cuidado. La impresión fue tan grande que boto las mascara al suelo, dio un grito ahogado y se desmayo

Fin del capítulo III


	7. El Fantasma de la Opera IV Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**Nota 2: lo que salga en_ cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capítulo IV**

Es bueno tenerte de regreso con nosotros Katara –sonó una voz femenina a su lado, cuando pudo enfocar mejor vio a la señora Legadema y a Myonfa a su lado

Señora Legadema? ¿Pero cómo llegue aquí?

El te trajo querida, llego contigo casi al amanecer –dijo la señora Legadema

¿a quién se refiere? –pregunto Katara, de pronto tenía la sensación de que todo no había sido más que un sueño

¡¡Al fantasma de la opera!! –exclamo Myonfa entusiasmada mientras que la señora Legadema sólo la miraba con reproche

¿el fantasma de…? _"Mi nombre es Zuko, aunque normalmente me llaman de otra forma"_ No puede ser… -murmuro

Yo tampoco podía creerlo, él no se deja ver en ningún lugar que no sea la casa de la opera y mucho menos de día –continuo Myonfa quien actuaba como una niña de cinco años ante una juguetería

Myonfa, deja a Katara tranquila, aún no reacciona del todo, ¿Por qué no traes un té para todas?

Si señora Legadema –dijo retirándose del cuarto

Supe lo que paso Katara y lo lamento mucho, pero ya las eche de la escuela y espero que aceptes continuar con tus lecciones

Muchas gracias señora Legadema, claro que acepto continuar con mis clases

¡qué bueno! Comenzaremos mañana temprano ahora es tiempo de descansar

Pasaron dos semanas más y tal como había dicho Zuko las notas altas que tanto le habían costado terminaron fluyendo con una gran facilidad, fue cuando la señora Legadema la considero lista para ir a la casa de la opera a pedir una audición

Bienvenida estimada señora Legadema –la recibió un anciano de barbas grises muy amable- ¿Quién es la jovencita que la acompaña?

Ella es Katara, señor Iroh y viene de muy lejos para audicionar para la casa de la opera

Ya veo, sea bienvenida señorita Katara, será un honor escucharla cantar, después de todo la señora Legadema tiene muy buen oído para el talento y nos ha traído grandes cantantes

El honor es todo mío, señor Iroh –dijo con una reverencia

Por favor vayamos al escenario –los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el escenario mientras que eran observados desde los andamios por Zuko

Suba al escenario señorita Katara y denos la nota más alta y la más baja que pueda –le explico el señor Iroh. Katara asintió, tomo aire y dio las notas que le habían pedido. Ambos sonrieron complacidos

Ciertamente tiene un gran descubrimiento entre manos señora Legadema –dijo el viejo Iroh mirando a Katara- tiene la mejor voz que he oído en años señorita Katara, pero me temo que ya tengo el reparto prácticamente asignado para la nueva temporada, tendríamos…

Que asignarle un papel secundario, para comenzar, no es cierto Iroh? –sono una voz profunda sobre sus cabezas, todos mieraron ver el fantasma de la opera

Zuko –murmuro Katara, tenia tantas ganas de verlo y hablar con él otra vez, aún no se disculpaba por lo que había hecho

Señor, ¿a estas horas? – Iroh lucia impresionado de verlo allí sin que fuera de noche

Algún problema Iroh?

No señor, en lo absoluto

Bien, como estaba diciendo, lo mas conveniente es darle un papel secundario en esta nueva obra, asi tendrá tiempo depulir su voz y su talento y la próxima temporada tal vez pueda obtener un papel principal –finalizo Zuko mirando fijamente a Katara sobre el escenario

Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad señor –dijo Katara mirándolo hacia el andamio- le prometo poner todo mí esfuerzo para no decepcionarlo

Eso espero –con estas últimas palabras el fantasma se retiro de la vista de los presentes

Veo que tiene altas influencias señorita Katara –dijo Iroh haciéndola sonrojar- de todos modos bienvenida a la casa de la opera

Muchas gracias señor Iroh

Fin del capitulo IV


	8. El Fantasma de la Opera V Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**Nota 2: lo que salga en_ cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capítulo V**

**Katara ya había sido presentada a los miembros de la compañía y aunque le habían dado un papel con pocas líneas, ella estaba contenta porque era el primer paso en su carrera de cantante de Ópera, lo único que lamentaba era que no había podido ver o hablar con Zuko, a pesar de lo cual estaba casi segura de que la observaba en todos los ensayos. **

**Había pensado en ir a buscarlo a las alcantarillas, pero desistió luego de recordar que había salido y entrado de allí desmayada, así que no conocía el camino, lo único que lograría sería perderse en ese laberinto subterráneo que sólo él conocía ¿Cómo entonces podría decirle que lamentaba lo sucedido esa noche cuando decidió sacarle la máscara? No había sido con mala intención, pero es que él había sido tan bueno con ella, que Katara lo único que quería era conocerlo mejor y entender porque se aislaba del resto del mundo siendo que tenía tantas cualidades y para eso tenía que remover la máscara que usaba. Ahora entendía porque vivía entre sombras, la horrible quemadura de su lado izquierdo cubría todo su rostro y ni con el mejor maquillaje de actor de Ópera podría ocultarse por mucho tiempo. La pregunta era ahora ¿Cómo se había hecho esa horrible quemadura?**

**- Señorita Katara ¿aún por estos lados? El ensayo ya termino –dijo el señor Iroh a su espalda**

**- Lo sé, es que quería practicar un poco más antes de irme y me quede viendo el lugar ¡es realmente hermoso!**

**- Lo es, luego de que lo reconstruyeron, lo dejaron mejor que antes**

**- ¿Reconstruido?**

**- Hace años atrás hubo una enorme incendio y se quemo una buena parte del teatro, pero lo más triste fueron las vidas perdidas del dueño del teatro, el señor Ozai y su hija Azula**

**- ¡Eso es terrible! ¿No sobrevivió nadie?**

**- Ellos fueron los únicos muertos, el resto resulto con heridas de distinto grado, aunque el más afectado fue el hijo mayor del señor Ozai, termino con una horrible quemadura en su cara –finalizo Iroh**

**- ¿es su cara? Eso quiere decir que él…**

**- Así es señorita Katara, el fantasma de la Ópera, no es otro que el dueño de la casa de la Opera y de otras propiedades que le dejo el señor Ozai**

**- Debe ser terrible para él haber perdido a toda su familia de esa manera –dijo Katara**

**- Probablemente, sobre todo por lo joven que era… Bueno será mejor que me vaya a arreglar el papeleo en la oficina. No se quede hasta muy tarde señorita Katara**

**- No lo haré señor Iroh. Hasta mañana –dijo despidiéndose de él. Entonces comenzó a cantar, quizás, y con un poco de suerte Zuko iría a hablarle. Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba por desistir cuando escucho unos aplausos tras suyo que la asustaron**

**- Perdón por interrumpirla señorita, pero una voz así merece ser aplaudida –dijo un joven de cabello oscuro y piel morena mientras se acercaba a ella **

**- Muchas gracias por sus palabras señor –Katara instintivamente retrocedió un paso para hacer un poco más de espacio entre ambos**

**- Mi nombre es Jet ¿y el suyo?**

**- Katara, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Jet –dijo con una reverencia**

**- Y dígame señorita Katara, ha visto usted al viejo Iroh? Necesito hablar con él**

**- El señor Iroh –dijo remarcando el señor- se encuentra en su oficina arreglando papeles del teatro**

**- No era mí intención ofenderla señorita Katara. Ahora me marcho, pero espero que nos veamos pronto –se baja del escenario y se va. Katara lo ve irse y se da vuelta al hacerlo se encuentra con Zuko de frente**

**- Buenas noches Katara**

**- Buenas noches Zuko ¿o prefieres fantasma? –pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a él**

**- Te dije que me llamaras Zuko**

**- ¿Sabes Zuko? Me alegro que hayas venido a hablar conmigo, hace días que estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo**

**- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Katara? –sus ojos dorados la veían con una gran intensidad**

**- Quería disculparme por mí reacción de la otra noche, también quería que supieras que no lo hice con mala intención, es sólo que quiero conocerte mejor y tratar de entender tu forma de ser, por eso pensé que si sacaba tu mascara y veía tu rostro completo entendería tu forma de ser y tus acciones –dijo Katara mientras pasaba su mano sobre la máscara de Zuko, este cerró los ojos y tomo la mano de Katara entre las suyas**

**- ¿y qué lograste comprender?**

**- Que aunque has sufrido mucho eres una persona valiente e integra, con muchas cualidades y muy buena, que tiene miedo demostrarse a los demás por que estas no lo comprenden.**

**- Fue en ese instante cuando Zuko cerró la distancia entre los dos abrazándola con fuerza. Katara le vio acercar su rostro y pensó que iba a besarla, pero se acerco a su oído y le dijo con voz profunda**

**- Por favor no juegues conmigo Katara… tú no… de entre todas las personas –Katara podía sentir como el frío de la máscara contra su rostro contrastaba con el calor que parecía salir de sus manos**

**- Si tú no lo haces conmigo Zuko… - se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos del fantasma… de Zuko… Ojala se pudiera estar así para siempre, pero el rompió el abrazo**

**- Ya es tarde, es hora de que regrese a la escuela con Legadema**

**- Tienes razón ¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por venir a los ensayos**

**- ¿Me viste? Pensé haberme escondido bien**

**- No logre verte ni una vez**

**- Entonces como supiste que fui?**

**- Sencillamente sentí que estabas ahí. Nos vemos Zuko –dijo mientras bajaba del escenario y se iba**

**Fin del capítulo V**


	9. El Fantasma de la Opera VI Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**Nota 2: lo que salga en_ cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capítulo VI **

Por fin había llegado el día del estreno de la sátira que había compuesto Zuko y todos estaban muy nerviosos y para Katara este era el comienzo de su sueño de ser soprano. Su rol era pequeño es cierto, pero por algún lado se comenzaba. Antes de que la función comenzara Jet se acerco a Katara con un ramo de flores y dijo:

- Espero que no le moleste mí humilde obsequio señorita Katara, es una muestra de admiración sincera y de buenos deseos de que todo salga bien en su primer papel –Katara recibió las flores por pura cortesía con el sujeto Jet y rápidamente se las paso a otra persona para ponerlas en agua

- Muchas gracias señor Jet, es usted muy amable

- Soy su fan número uno señorita Katara y si me permitiera el atrevimiento de invitarla a cenar luego de la obra

- Me temo que no puedo aceptar señor Jet, pues tengo otro compromiso anterior

- Por favor no me trate con tanta frialdad, se lo ruego

- ¡atención! ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Dos minutos para comenzar! –era la voz del director llamándolos

- Lo siento señor Jet ya tengo que irme –dijo Katara mientras se dirigía a donde el director los reunía a todos para las últimas indicaciones

La obra transcurría con normalidad y el público la estaba recibiendo muy bien, pero fue durante el segundo acto cuando ocurrió el problema. Zuko grito en medio de la representación

- ¡¿No ordene específicamente que el quinto palco debía de estar vació?!

- Todos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia arriba donde vieron a Zuko en una saliente cerca del techo

- ¡Es el fantasma de la Opera! –grito alguien y todo el público comenzó a murmurar y es que secretamente a la gente le gustaba ir a esa casa de Opera por que esperaban verlo. Aunque en ese instante el ocupante del quinto palco estaba aterrado y pálido como una aparición

- Le ruego nos disculpe señor –comenzó Iroh- di instrucciones de que ese palco quedara vacio, debió venderse por error

- No quiero que vuelva a repetirse esta clase de errores Iroh –Zuko parecía realmente molesto y a Katara le sorprendió ver este lado en el quien siempre había sido tan amable con ella

- No lo habrá señor –dijo Iroh con una reverencia, luego se acerco hasta el palco y hablo con su ocupante para ofrecerle otro puesto y con lo asustado que estaba acepto de inmediato.

Así pues la figura se metió por una puerta oculta para reaparecer en el quinto palco para ver la obra. Entonces se reanudo la actuación y la música hasta el final del segundo acto. Cuando cerraron el telón, los actores suspiraron aliviados pues el momento había sido muy tenso.

En ese instante Zuko apareció tras bambalinas y todos se miraron asombrados esta era la primera vez que hacia eso

- Hay que hacer un cambio para el tercer acto señor Lee –dijo Zuko al director de la obra

- ¿Y qué cambio le gustaría hacer señor?

- Hay que cambiar a la soprano principal, el público no tiene buena recepción con ella –sentencio Zuko

- ¿Pero cómo me van a cambiar a la mitad de la función? –exclamo la soprano de nombre Han-yan -¿y por quien me van a cambiar?

- Señorita Katara, dígame, ¿conoce usted el parlamento de la señorita Han-yan? –le pregunto Zuko. De pronto Katara sintió todas las miradas sobre ella

- Si señor –le contesto

- ¿Lo suficiente como para interpretarlas durante el tercer acto? –Zuko no bromeaba

- Sí señor, ¿pero no sería mejor dejarlo para la próxima función?

- Yo deseo hacer el cambio ahora así que apúrense para cambiarse –dijo como última palabra. Así todos corrieron para preparar el tercer acto

- Quiero felicitarlos a todos porque a pesar de los tropiezos nuestro estreno fue un éxito rotundo –decía el director- y el tercer acto fue lo mejor, el público realmente se conecto con nosotros. Espero que las próximas funciones sean igual de buenas a esta. Ahora el señor Iroh nos tiene preparada una cena para que lo celebremos. Así que por favor pasen por este lado –todos comenzaron a caminar, pero Katara que iba más atrás fue detenida por unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura

- Estaba seguro de que podrías con el papel de Han-yan

- Sí, pero gracias a ti Han-yan me detesta, porque le quite el papel

- Llevo años tratando de encontrar una joven con la voz adecuada para reemplazar a Han-yan como soprano femenina principal… Y por fin la encontré –susurro en su oído provocándole cosquillas –dime ¿Cómo te sentiste en el escenario durante el último acto?

- Fue lo más increíble de toda mi vida, realmente sentí que podía alcanzar a todos con mí voz

- Y lo lograste Katara, se notaba en sus rostros, tal como te lo dije

- Tenias razón Zuko, dime ¿vas a comer con nosotros?

- No y tú tampoco…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que vine a secuestrarte…

- Pero…

- Ya le avise a Iroh…

- Está bien Zuko, secuéstrame… -le respondió Katara

Fin del capítulo VI


	10. El Fantasma de la Opera VII Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**Nota 2: lo que salga en_ cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capítulo VII**

La temporada estaba bien avanzada y la compañía empezaba a prepararse para la próxima obra que Zuko compondría, pero por el momento continuaban con la sátira, que había recibido excelentes críticas, sobre todo desde Katara asumió como soprano principal, así que recibía muchos regalos y flores en su camerino al igual que otros miembros de la compañía, aunque a ella le interesaban sólo los comentarios y los regalos que le dejaba Zuko. Y es que no podía negárselo más, ese ser tan enigmático había calado bien hondo en su corazón. Era su propio ángel oscuro de la música y no un fantasma como le llamaban. Y aunque no sabía que sentía él con exactitud, tenía el presentimiento de que él sentía lo mismo, sino ¿Por qué se ponía tan molesto cuando veía a Jet rondar el teatro? Y es que era su fan más insistente ¿Cuándo iba a entender que no lograría nada con ella?

- El señor Jet la espera señorita Katara –le anuncio una empelada del teatro- ¿qué le digo?

- No se preocupe Xiao Mei, yo le hablare con el señor Jet –dice saliendo del camerino y encontrándolo allí sosteniendo una cajita

- Buenas tardes, señorita Katara

- Buenas tardes, señor Jet, busca al señor Iroh?

- Usted sabe que no es así señorita Katara, la única razón por la cual vengo es por usted y le pido que me deje demostrarle que soy sincero

- No dudo de que sea sincero señor Jet, pero es que soy yo quien no puede corresponderle como usted quiere

- Entiendo, entonces es que hay alguien más, ¿cierto? –Jet se comenzó a molestar y agarro con violencia a Katara por los hombres asustándola- ¿quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No te diré nada!

- ¡claro que sí! ¡contéstame!

- En ese momento una llamarada quemo una de las manos de Jet haciendo que soltara a Katara

- ¿Quién diablos eres?

- Katara dijo claramente que la soltaras animal –sonó la voz de Zuko apareciendo desde la izquierda, dejando a Jet impresionado

- ¡Eres el fantasma de la Opera!

- ¡¡Lárgate en este mismo instante de mí teatro antes de que te ponga el rostro a juego con tu mano!!

- Jet se retiro del teatro furioso y adolorido. Zuko tomo el rostro de Katara entre sus manos y pregunto

- ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo? ¿te hirió?

- No, gracias a ti no me hizo daño

- Daré ordenes de que no lo dejen entrar más al teatro y le diré a Iroh que te acompañe a casa de Legadema, para asegurarnos

- No creo que sea necesario yo…

- ¿Es que no ves que tú bienestar lo es todo para mí Katara? –de pronto Katara sintió como le subieron todos los colores al rostro y en un impulso se abrazo a Zuko y lo beso, aunque la mitad del beso quedo sobre la máscara blanca. El estaba impresionado, nunca una chica lo había besado por voluntad propia y mucho menos después de verle el rostro, así que tardo un segundo en reaccionar y en devolverle el beso y el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien…

¿Quizás Katara fuera la persona que había estado esperando…?

Fin del capítulo VII


	11. El Fantasma de la Opera VIII Para todos

**Cuentos de Hadas según Avatar**

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**Zuko x Katara**

**"El Fantasma de la Opera"**

**nota: los disclaimers de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

**Nota 2: lo que salga en_ cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes**

**Capítulo VIII**

- Señor Lee, están son las partituras para nuestra próxima obra –dijo Zuko entregándole un portafolios café

- ¿y tiene nombre señor?

- "Don Juan Triunfante" Tiene tres actos y quiero que comiencen a ensayarla desde mañana mismo

- Muy bien señor ¿quién será la soprano principal?

- La señorita Katara

- ¿y el tenor señor?

- Yo ocupare ese papel –el director estaba tan impresionado que si Jesús hubiera aparecido en medio del escenario anunciando su segunda venida ni se hubiera percatado de que estaba ahí

- ¿usted será el tenor principal señor?

- Así es, ¿no tiene ninguna objeción señor Lee? –pregunto Zuko

- No señor, tan solo me tomo por sorpresa. Iré a preparar a los miembros de la compañía –contesto el director llevándose el portafolios café con él

Esa noche la casa de la Opera estaba llena a reventar no habría cabido ni un alfiler y es que el rumor de que el fantasma de la Opera era el tenor principal había corrido como reguero de pólvora por toda la ciudad y ahora a la mitad del tercer acto entre el público no se oía ni un respiro. Y es que su voz era profunda, pero con una potencia capaz de llegar hasta el último rincón de la Opera y hacerla vibrar, era el perfecto contra punto para la voz más dulce y cristalina, aunque no menos potente, de la soprano Katara. Era como si el fuego y el agua danzaran juntos y de manera armoniosa, como pocas veces se veía. Esta función seria recordada aún muchas temporadas después en la mente de los presentes. Incluso los miembros de la compañía estaban asombrados de la voz que poseía el fantasma, pero ¿Por qué no había participado antes en una obra? La respuesta estaba allí frente a él en el escenario, usando un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos y su largo cabello castaño. Tan sólo ella tenía el poder de hacerlo salir a la luz sin que opusiese resistencia ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, tan sólo ellos dos.

Fue entonces, mientras caminaban el uno hacia el otro en el escenario que sucedió. Estaban frente a frente cuando Katara levanto sus manos hacia el rostro de Zuko, le saco la máscara y lo beso, pero la audiencia al ver la quemadura de Zuko soltó varias exclamaciones de horror y de espanto. Esto desato la furia del fantasma de la opera, quien agarrando a Katara por la cintura corto unas cuerdas haciendo que la enorme lámpara de lagrimas que colgaba sobre el techo comenzaron a caer lentamente sobre el público quien comenzó a correr despavorido junto a todos los miembros de la compañía y funcionarios del teatro. Zuko se aprovecho del escándalo y se llevo a Katara por una salida secreta del escenario, que sólo él conocía

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Katara? ¡¡No lo entiendo!! ¡Ahora jamás podre volver al teatro! –Zuko estaba tan furioso que apenas coordinaba sus palabras

- ¡Lo hice porque a mí no me importaba tú apariencia! ¡Quería que todos lo supieran! ¡Por eso fue! -Katara y apenas reconoció al hombre frente a él, su rabia lo transformo por completo

- ¿quieres que te crea eso? ¡Soy un monstruo con una cara deforme! ¿Quién podría quererme? –estaban en el techo del teatro de la opera

- Yo podría quererte, para mí no eres un monstruo deforme, para mí eres el hombre que quiero, el que amo con todo mi corazón –una lagrima solitaria salió de los ojos de Katara mientras que Zuko la miraba casi sin darle crédito a sus oídos. ¿Era posible que hubiera dicho lo que él había creído oír?

- Katara, no juegues conmigo, tú de entre todas las personas eres la que más aprecio, eres la más importante para mi… -dijo acercándose un paso

- No estoy jugando Zuko, te amo y no me importa nada más, por favor compréndelo –dijo ella acercándose aún más a Zuko. En ese instante oyeron unas explosiones y pudieron ver como unas llamaradas salían por unas ventanas. Al parecer la lámpara al caer había creado un cortocircuito que provoco un incendio que comenzó en el teatro y ahora se extendía rápidamente por los otros pisos. Zuko cerró la distancia entre ellos y la beso, pero este beso fue diferente ya no había máscara de por medio y se permitió besarla con todo lo que había en su corazón por ella. Katara agradeció que la estuviera sujetando tan firmemente porque de pronto sus rodillas se transformaron en gelatina y supo que no la sostendrían de no haber sido así

- Tú eres la persona que he esperado toda mi vida Katara, la única a quien realmente no le importa mí aspecto y que puede ver más allá de mí quemadura

- ¿Zuko? –de pronto las palabras de este le sonaron a despedida y no le estaba gustando

- Nunca voy a olvidarme de ti

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –por toda respuesta tan sólo la introdujo por la puerta que comunicaba al interior y luego de caminar otro poco abrió una segunda puerta y le dijo a Katara

- Esta escalera conduce a una salida posterior del teatro por donde es probable que aún no haya llegado el fuego, por ahí podrás salir y escapar del incendio

- Escaparemos querrás decir

- Después delo que hice, no tengo escapatoria, ningún lugar al que ir y menos con mi aspecto tan delator por eso… Hasta pronto Katara

En ese instante Zuko cerro y tranco la puerta con un fierro dejándola al otro lado. Katara grito, golpeo la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. Así que corrió por las escaleras tratando de hallar la salida, su idea era volver a entrar para hallar a Zuko y sacarlo de ese incendio, pero en cuanto puso un pie en la calle Iroh la tomo por el brazo y la llevo a la otra vereda lejos del incendio, mientras los bomberos batallaban con sus mangueras.

Y aquella noche fue la última vez que Zuko o el Fantasma de la Opera fueron vistos con vida

** Fin del Fanfic **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews a lo largo de este cuento. Besos para todos **


End file.
